Maximum Ride: Time Magic & Wings
by Chaplain Lemartes
Summary: Maximum Ride/Doctor Who/Harry Potter Crossover: As the world draws to an end, The Flock must form an alliance with a Time Lord and Wizards. But will they crack under the pressure of the forces of Darkness? Find out inside PLEASE REVIEW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Collision in the Air

Maximum Ride: Time, Magic and Wings

Episode 01: Collision in the Air

The Doctor rammed his fingers down on the TARDIS console, alone. It had now been a long time since he had any companion. Not since Donna, Rose and Martha.

Suddenly something caught his attention on the screen. He knew he was hovering slightly above Earth. "What was that?" he wondered aloud, running over to the screen. It was six humans, flying past the TARDIS.

"Humans?" he gasped. "Flying? What?"

***

Max gasped, as the spinning Blue Box rocketed through the flock, causing Total to yelp in surprise.

"What the hell is that?" asked Fang.

"What the hell was what?" Iggy demanded, turning to look at Fang.

"It's a Blue Box," Max explained.

"So?"

"It's a flying Blue Box," Nudge added.

"A flying what?" Iggy looked shocked.

"You up for a chase?" asked Max, shifting herself towards the direction of the mysterious Blue Box. "Let's find out how that box can fly."

"Yeah!" agreed the Gasman, and then letting rip on one of his unfortunate occasions.

"Urgh… Jeez, Gazzy," Max groaned, and they quickly took off, Angel in the lead.

***

The Doctor looked back in the screen, perplexed by the flying humans. "Wings? How can they have wings? Wings aren't designed to be put on humans until they, well, never!" he shouted, and then leaping away from the screen, towards the door.

He quickly opened it, and saw the flying children for the first time. He noticed three girls, and three boys. There was also a small dog.

***

"There's a man in there!" Fang wheeled back in shock, as a man in a brown coat opened a door. He couldn't see inside.

"It must be a bit cramped," Nudge stated. "I mean… isn't that box meant to be a bit small? And how are the humans meant to get inside boxes anyway?"

"Nudge, my ears are bleeding," Iggy groaned sarcastically.

"Angel, see if you can get into his mind," Max looked over at her, carrying Total.

"On it," she replied.

A moment later, she looked back at Max, and frowned. "I can't get anything from him. All I can get is the words, Time Lord, and The Doctor, whatever they mean."

"He's a Doctor…" Max realised. "He must be one of them!"

"Don't tell me the whitecoats have somehow made blue boxes fly?" The Gasman groaned, before flying straight into the box, knocking the man over.

"GAZZY!" screamed Max, and they hurtled towards the blue Box.

***

The Doctor fell backwards, thumping his head on the TARDIS floor, as a child crashed into him.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked, getting up, and the boy got up quickly, and gasped.

"No, who are you?" asked the boy.

"I'm The Doctor," The Doctor introduced himself.

"I'm the Gasman," the boy replied.

"That's an odd name," The Doctor walked around The TARDIS, scratching his head in confusion. "And what puzzles me even more, is how can you fly? Human beings aren't meant to be able to fly! It's literally, well, Impossible!"

"Well, your box is impossible," The Gasman rebutted. "It's bigger on the inside…"

"Than it is on the outside," The Doctor finished, as five more bird children landed behind The Gasman.

***

Total was the first to speak. "I am one stunned little dog."

Max and Fang rolled their eyes, and gasped when they saw the immense size of the box.

"And, what? How can he talk? Dogs can't talk!" the stranger scratched his head in confusion.

"Who are you?" asked Max, shocked.

"I'm The Doctor," he introduced himself. "Now, tell me this. How can you fly?"

"Well you should know," Angel replied. "You created us."

"Did I?" The Doctor scratched his head. "That's funny. I don't think I did, you know what?"

"What?" asked Fang.

"You shouldn't have landed in here. It's too late to get back out now."

"What do you mean?" asked Nudge, running to the door.

"What's happening?" Iggy asked, looking bemused. "Tell me Max."

"Holy… What's that?" Max took a step back, after opening the door.

***

"That, is the Moon," replied The Doctor, smiling at the newcomer's confusion. "Now, can you tell me what your names are, seeing as I told you mine. You know, basic human meet and greeting."

"You didn't tell us your name," complained the tallest one. As his eyes weren't moving around, The Doctor guessed he was blind.

"Oh, I told you my name," The Doctor replied. "It's The Doctor. My name is The Doctor. Happy now?"

"We're probably not going to get any more answers out of him," said the tallest girl. "My name's Max. Maximum Ride."

"Iggy," the blind boy told The Doctor.

"I already told you mine," The Gasman replied.

"Fang," the last boy introduced himself.

"I'm Nudge," the black skinned girl added.

"I'm Angel," the smallest one replied.

"And I'm Total," the dog barked.

"Now then," The Doctor brought his hands together. "Allons-y!"

***

Lord Voldermort sat perched on top of his throne, as three Muggle Scientists entered the room.

"My lord," Ter Borcht bowed deeply. Anne Walker and another man copied him.

Voldermort looked pleased by the royalty shown by these Muggles. "You may Rise," he replied.

"The preparation is almost ready. Soon all of humanity will fall under our grasp," Anne Walker informed.

"And what of The Doctor?" a mechanic voice asked, and it rolled into the room, followed by Severus Snape. "He is alive?"

"That is correct, Yar," Ter Borcht greeted the Alien, starring at it's blue eyes, it's gold metal casing.

"Then the destruction of Human Kind shall begin," The Dalek barked.


	2. Chapter 2: London Calling

Maximum Ride: Time, Magic And Wings

Episode 02: London Calling

"So, Max!" The Doctor rammed his fingers down on the TARDIS control, and the excited kids flew around it. "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere?" asked Max.

"Anywhere in Space… And in Time."

"In Time?" Iggy asked. "But that's impossible."

"Not impossible," The Doctor disagreed. "Just Unlikely."

Go To London. Find The Leaky Cauldron. The Voice issued in Max's head. Present Day London. Not The Past, Or The Future.

_What's the Leaky Cauldron, voice? _Max thought, surprised.

It's a Pub.

_A Pub? _Max thought. _Any more help, Voice?_

From now, you're on your own. But however, I will leave you with this: Find Professor Dumbledore.

Max sighed, and then spoke, "I have a voice in my head, Doctor. And right now, it's telling me to go to a Pub in London. Known as The Leaky Cauldron. And it wants me to find somebody called Dumbledore."

"Has your voice gone over the top?" asked Nudge. "I mean, what sort of a name is Dumbledore? Who would want to be calle-"

Fang put his hand over her mouth, and Nudge shut up.

"So then… The Leaky Cauldron. I'll help you find Albus Dumbledore," The Doctor pulled a lever, and The TARDIS was in London.

"Albus Dumbledore?" Angel asked. "Do you know him?"

"We've met," The Doctor replied.

***

Albus Dumbledore raised his glasses, and looked at Tom the Barman. Then, at his watch, and said simply, "They should be here by now."

"I hate to sound curious Master Dumbledore, but who should be here by now?" asked Tom.

"The Doctor," replied Dumbledore calmly. "And his companions."

***

Lord Voldermort looked at the three Daleks, just meters in front of him. "What is wrong?"

"You are not a Dalek. But you think like one, act like one," The Dalek in the middle barked.

"And is that good?" asked Lord Voldermort.

"Yes. That is good," Another Dalek replied.

***

"So we're here," The Doctor walked away from the TARDIS console, and with a click of his fingers, opened the door.

"Whoa," gasped Fang.

"What happened?" Iggy asked. Max rolled her eyes.

"The Doctor opened the door by clicking his fingers," explained Nudge. "Can I try?"

"Can't see why not," The Doctor said merrily, as Nudge clicked her fingers. Nothing happened. Soon, the whole Flock was trying. Total too, but none could. "Anyway," The Doctor continued. "Outside that door is The Leaky Cauldron."

"You keep surprising us more and more," Total said.

"Now then, let's go, shall we?" The Doctor asked.

***

Dumbledore watched as the man in the brown coat, the six children and a dog walked down the stairs. "Doctor," he said in surprise. The Door seems to be to bad for you."

"Oh, There was a Door?" The Doctor asked. "Long time no see, Professor."

"You have come at last. We need you for the upcoming war."

"What war?" asked Max, confused.

"Your names are Maximum, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Angel and The Gasman, I take it?" asked Dumbledore. Total coughed. "Oh yes… and Total."

"How do you know our names?" asked Nudge.

"Wizardry has many kept secrets," Dumbledore smiled.

"Wizardry? Wizards?" Fang asked. "No way."

"Yes Way, Fang," The Doctor nodded, agreeing to the old professor.

"Are you a hoax, or something?" asked Angel. She then sent a thought deep into Max's mind. _I can't get anything from him. _

_So much for that, _Max thought back.

"I'm afraid I'm not a Hoax," And with that, The Dumbledore pointed at a glass on a nearby table, and with a swish of a brown stick that he had pulled out, turned it into a sheep.

"Baaa," The Sheep clumsily fell of the table, and scurried out of the door.

"What happened?" asked Iggy, as suddenly the Door to the leaky cauldron was ripped off it's hinges. The Flock, The Doctor and Dumbledore got up, expecting a fight.

"We shall destroy you. There is no escape," The cold voice of the Flyboy droned, pulling out a gun.


	3. Chapter 3: Fight With Flyboys

Maximum Ride: Time Magic and Wings

Episode 03: Fight with Flyboys

"We got trouble!" Fang groaned, getting up from his seat, as more and more Flyboys piled in through the door.

"We will destroy you. You have no escape," the Flyboys droned, one by one.

"Stupefy!" Dumbledore exclaimed, and a bolt of red shot from his wand, but bounced off the Flyboy.

"Spells don't work on them!" realised The Doctor. Suddenly, the Flyboys parted, surrounding Dumbledore, The Flock, The Doctor, a bemused Tom the Barman, and the rest of the Leaky Cauldron was empty.

"You are alive?" barked a cold, metal voice that the Doctor knew ever so well.

"What the hell?" Tom gasped, as the gold-cased Dalek stared at The Doctor, and moved back in shock.

"How did you survive?" asked The Doctor, shocked. "You burned. Your whole race burned when you stole Earth! When you ripped it into the Medusa Cascade!"

"Some of us Survived," barked the Dalek. "We formed a new Cult of Skaro."

"Where's Skaro, Doctor?" asked Max, frowning at The Dalek.

"It's… The Dalek home world. It's gone now. Just like my world. Galifrey. The Citadel of The Time Lords. Max, I'm not just a Time Lord. I'm the last of The Time Lords."

"There was a war," The Dalek barked. "We survived."

The Doctor reached into his coat pocket, and pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver.

"That is a Sonic Screwdriver," The Dalek droned.

"That is a what?" asked Max, surprised.

"It's a screwdriver, but Sonic," The Doctor explained.

"I am annoying," The Gasman suddenly shouted, in a perfect imitation of The Dalek. "I am a Dalek. I am designed to be stupid."

"Cease Talking," The Dalek said, moving around the group.

"Doctor," Dumbledore whispered into his ear. "What are these Daleks here for?"

"We are here for The Doctor!" The Dalek barked.

Suddenly, it was shot up into the air, and was stuck In the ceiling above the Leaky Cauldron.

"Ron! What is that thing doing in my room?" a voice could be heard.

The Flyboys were suddenly blasted again, as a man lifted himself up and out of the tunnels below.

"Captain Jack Harkness," The Doctor greeted his old friend. "Glad you could make it."

"Never thought you where involved in Wizards, Doctor," Jack smiled, shaking his hand. "And I never thought that the Daleks and the Flyboys would come in here."

"How does everybody know about the Flyboys?" asked Max. "And who are you, anyway?"

"Me?" asked Jack. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness. I'm a member of the Torchwood institute. We've got files on whatever happens to the place called The School, and somehow, what happens in the Wizarding world."

"Captain," The Doctor turned to him. "Are you going to stay with us?"

"Sorry Doctor. I've got to go. We've got a base established underneath The Leaky Cauldron, so yeah. I'll see you around," Jack replied, winked at the Flock, and hopped down into the tunnel.

"Is that Dalek dead?" asked Total, ignoring Tom the Barman's gasp. "I sure wouldn't want to have that thing stuck up my bed."

"You don't have a bed, Total," Iggy teased.

"You know what I mean," Total barked, and leapt into Angel's arms.

Dumbledore turned back to the Flock and The Doctor, and began talking as though nothing had happened.

***

Harry Potter awoke from his sleep. He had heard a noisy commotion on the floor below him. He recognised Percy Weasley's shout for Ron. Quickly, he got out of bed, got dressed, and dashed into the room next door in The Leaky Cauldron, where there was a weird mechanical stick sticking out from underneath Percy's bed.

"What happened?" asked Hermione, she too close behind Harry.

"Ron managed to get this underneath my bed!" Percy groaned.

"I did not," Ron Weasley replied. "Stop making stuff up. I was asleep in my bed, and you know it."

"It was still you," Percy replied.

Harry frowned. He was about to start his Third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and having just brought his stuff yesterday, he was bored. Until Today.

"What's wrong, Percy dear?" Mrs Weasley jogged into the room.

"Somebody put this underneath my bed," Percy held up the metal stick, with a circle of glass at the other end.

***

"The plan has failed, my lord." Wormtail frowned, looked at the non-human form of his master.

"Still. We always have Plan B. If we can't seize The Doctor and his Companions, we shall have to invade Hogwarts."

"But, my Lord," Wormtail paused. "Your powers are not restored. We don't even know that they are going to Hogwarts."

"Zey Will," Ter Borcht spoke before Voldermort. "Zey vill have to go zere."

'Of course," Severus Snape agreed.


	4. Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

Maximum Ride: Time Magic And Wings

Episode 04: Diagon Alley

"Now," Dumbledore began, "All six of you are entered into Wizarding School called Hogwarts. It is a school for witches and wizards. And you seem to fit into that category."

"How?" asked Max. "We where bred by evil sickos at The School! They never designed us to be involved in Magic."

"I don't know how that happened," Dumbledore frowned, handing each of the flock a letter. "But Hogwarts is a school where young magicians of ages eleven and over can enter. However, we can make a small exception with The Gasman and Angel here, seeing as they both have minds like an Eleven Year Old. They and Nudge will start in First Year, and we have to allow Max, Fang and Iggy to start in Third Year, not quite Fourth year."

"Why Third Year?" asked Iggy. "And if this school involves a lot of bookwork, then I'm screwed. If you haven't noticed, I'm blind."

"Well, we can sort that out," Dumbledore smiled. "I'm sure our healer, Madam Pomfrey will cure that."

"Seriously?" asked Iggy, a smile on his face. He knew that he hated being blind. "Why can't you do it right now?"

"I don't need too," chuckled Dumbledore. "Inside these letters will tell you whatever you need to go to Hogwarts. Also… The Doctor has some gold in Gringotts, our Wizarding bank. You'll need to go there first," and with that, Dumbledore swished his cloak, and vanished.

"How did he do that?" asked Nudge. "Just how did he do that?"

"Nudge, shut up," Iggy groaned, before turning to Max. "He said the healer's going to cure my blindness! I'll finally be able to see again!" he cheered.

"Let's see what's inside these letters," Max changed the topic.

"Hang on," Fang pointed at a poster on a wall. "That's a poster of a criminal. A Wizarding Criminal, no doubt."

"Sirius Black?" asked Angel.

Suddenly, a group of people walked down the stairs.

"Hey, Hermione. That was my foot," a boy with jet-black hair groaned.

"Sorry, Harry."

"C'mon Total," Angel picked up Total, as he had just seen a ginger cat. The Doctor walked over to the group that had just entered the bar. _Remain Silent; _She projected into Total's mind.

***

"Hey, Harry," Ron looked at him. "Who're they?"

"No idea. They look American, though," Harry replied. "Well, not the man."

"Crookshanks!" Hermione yelled, as the cat saw Scabbers, and chased after it.

"Honestly Hermione," Ron groaned. "Scabbers vanished for about a month."

"Hello," The man in the brown coat walked up to Mr Weasley, and shook his hand. "I'm The Doctor. Pleased to meet you. And you might be?"

"Arthur Weasley," Mr Weasley introduced himself. "Let's go along, kids."

The Doctor smiled, as one by one, they sat down at a table.

"C'mon, Max," The Doctor walked over to the children and the dog, and gestured them to follow him.

***

The Doctor led The Flock out into the back, and said to the Flock. "What do you think of them?"

"They looked alright," Fang replied. "Who was that boy with the scar?"

"That was Harry Potter," The Doctor smiled. "The boy who put an end to the First Wizarding War."

"Harry Potter?" asked Max. "How did he do it?"

"You'll find out," The Doctor smiled, and brought out his Sonic Screwdriver, and tapped on various different places on the wall.

"What's happening?" asked Iggy. "I wish Dumbledore had cured me there and then."

"OMG!" Nudge screamed, as the wall split into two halves. There were shops everywhere, magically appearing behind the wall. Wizarding shops.

People often greeted The Doctor as he led The Flock down the street.

"But we don't have any money!" Nudge groaned. "How are we going to get stuff?"

"Gringotts," The Doctor said cheerfully, pointing to the tall white building at the end of the Alley. "Wizarding bank. You guys can take some of my money. I've got no need for it."

"Sweet!" The Gasman punched the air.

"C'mon, then. What are we waiting for?" asked The Doctor, as they where now standing at the foot of the building. "One word of advice. Don't go stealing from Goblins."

"Goblins?" asked Total, but the flock had seen too many strange things this week to make it be unbelievable.


	5. Chapter 5: Gringotts

Maximum Ride: Time Magic And Wings

Episode 05: Gringotts

"Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.'' Max read the sign above The Gringotts entrance, and frowned.

"They say there's dragons down there, guardians of treasure," The Doctor explained, ignoring everybody's gasps. "Right then. C'mon, let's go."

A small Goblin greeted the Flock as they entered the marble hall. "No Dogs allowed, I'm afraid," The Goblin shook his head.

"Excuse me," Total barked, and The Goblin jumped, and Angel managed to interfere with his mind.

"Okay then… We'll make an exception," he turned to The Doctor. "Sir, do you have the key to your vault?"

"Got it somewhere," The Doctor reached into his coat pocket, and pulled out a scrawny looking Key. "Here. Haven't used since… well, ages ago."

"Follow me," the Goblin stated, as they all got into a small cart, and it started to move.

"Whoa! This is like a fairground!" Nudge screamed, as the Cart shot off from the street level, and descended very quickly. The Doctor frowned. "Lean to the left a bit, guys," he told them.

"Was that a Dragon?" asked Fang, as a burst of fire went up from the turning to the left.

"Could be," The Doctor still kept his eyes on The Goblin, who brought the cart to a stop outside of the Door: 154.

"Key please," The Goblin climbed out of the cart, and walked over to the door. The Doctor handed him the key. He then turned the lock, and the door opened. Thousands of gold and silver coins greeted the flock and The Doctor's eyes.

"This isn't dollars, is it?" asked Max, picking up a gold coin the size of a hubcap.

"No. That's a Galleon. There are Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. There are seventeen Sickles in a Galleon, and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle. We're going to be needing this much," The Doctor explained, and then took a large handful of Gold from the case.

"What's it like?" Iggy asked. "Tell me what everything looks like!"

"Here," Max handed Iggy a Silver Sickle, and he felt it.

"So that's the shape of Wizarding money?" asked Iggy.

Ten Minuites later, The Doctor was leading The Flock back out of Gringotts, back into the streets.

Max looked at her piece of paper, and read:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Uniform

Third-year Transfer Students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (Black)

One plain Pointed hat (Black) for Day wear

One pair of protective gloves (Dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (Black, sliver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags.

Set Books

All students should have a copy of one of the following:

The Standard book of Spells, Grades 3, 2 and 1 by _Miranda Goshawk _

A History of Magic by _Bathilda Bagshot_

Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling_

A Beginner's guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

Intermediate Transfiguration by _Emeric Switch_

More Potions and Solutions by _Stephen Crosby_

The Standard Book of Spells Grade 3 by _Miranda Goshawk_

Unfogging the Future by _Cassandra Vblatsky_

Other Equipment:

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (Pewter, standard size two)

Max paused. A magic wand? That was what Dumbledore's stick was.

"This is so cool!" Nudge shouted, and immediately rushed into the nearby bookshop, Flourish and Blotts.

About an hour later, everything had been sorted. The Doctor had let Max, Fang and Iggy each buy broomsticks, (Nimbus Two Thousands), but refused to let Angel and The Gasman have one.

"Why do we need broomsticks anyway, Doctor?" asked Max, as they went back up to The TARDIS. "We don't need them."

"There's a Wizarding game called Qudditch. Its played on broomsticks, basically, every wizard likes it, like most people do with Football, or what you Americans would call Soccer," The Doctor explained, "Now, at Hogwarts, there are four different houses at Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Gryffindor is the house that Dumbledore was in, for brave people. I think that's where you're probably going to go."

"Thanks. What about Slytherin?" asked Iggy.

"There wasn't a single witch or wizard that hasn't been bad that wasn't in Slytherin," said a voice behind them. The Doctor turned around to see a familiar face, a giant of a man. The Flock gasped.

"Hello Hagrid," The Doctor greeted him.

"Hello, Doctor. Who've ye dragged with you along now?" Hagrid asks, looking at Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, The Gasman, Angel and Total, and then at their school stuff. "Third years and First years, I take it?"


	6. Chapter 6: Trouble on The Train

**Can Somebody Please Review! PLEASE! Also, I don't own Doctor Who, Maximum Ride OR Harry Potter. ** Maximum Ride: Time Magic And Wings

Episode 05: Trouble on the Train

"So, we're going to Hogwarts on September the first?" asked Fang. "That's only a month away."

"Gives you guys the time to read your school books. I've booked us in some rooms at the Leaky Cauldron until September, so we'll be sorted," The Doctor led the Flock back upstairs into the room that the TARDIS was in.

"How come it says Platform 9 and three quarters?" asked Total. "There's no such thing."

"Oh, it just involves running at a wall," The Doctor picked up Total.

"Hey, put me down! I don't like being manhandled!" Total groaned.

The Doctor put Total on Angel's bed, and opened the door in the TARDIS. "I'll check the TARDIS is okay, and I'll see you guys down In The Leaky Cauldron at five."

"Five English or American time?" asked Nudge.

"English," The Doctor said.

***

A Month later, The Doctor and the Flock had arrived at King's Cross. "So then. You guys got everything?"

"Yep," Angel said, and the others nodded their heads.

"There's Platform Nine and Ten," frowned Nudge. "But where's Platform Nine and Three Quarters? Where –"

Fang put his hand over Nudge's mouth to shut her up. Surprisingly, since the attack on The Leaky Cauldron by Flyboys and the Dalek, The Flock had not come under attack. But, The Flock was beginning to miss America.

"I miss America," Total groaned, as They walked in between Platform Nine And Three Quarters.

"Tell you what guys, we can go over there at Christmas," The Doctor said cheerfully.

"How are you going to get your TARDIS to Hogwarts?" asked Max.

"Dumbledore's sorted it out," said the Doctor. "C'mon. Run at that wall there," he pointed to a wall.

"But that's just a wall," Nudge moaned, now free of Fang's hand. "That would hurt."

"Flyboys," The Doctor heard the droning sound of The Flyboys. "In through the wall, now!" he commanded, and The Flock, one by one, dashed into the Wall. The nearest Flyboy followed, ignoring gasps from frightened Muggles. But… the wall closed, and it impaled itself on the wall.

"OMG!" Nudge screamed, pointing at the Old fashioned Steam Train. The Flock had never been on a train before. They preferred to take their wings.

"C'mon, let's get a seat," The Doctor nudged The Flock forwards, and they got on, and quickly found a seat. Soon, the Train had left London behind.

"What's it going to be like when we get there?" asked Nudge. "What lessons will we have?"

"Nudge, shut up!" The Flock shouted in Unison. The Doctor had gone to sleep.

"Lookie here boys," a boy walked into the room, flanked by two more. "New students."

"Hey," Max looked at the boy. "I'm in Third Year. Transfer student."

The Boy frowned, and then said, "I'm Draco Malfoy. These two are Crabbe and Goyle. You'd better be in Slytherin, that is of course, if you're a Pure Blood."

"What's that mean?" asked Nudge.

"Okay, so you're Muggle born, like Granger," Malfoy said, reaching for his pocket.

Suddenly, the train lurched to a halt, and the Slytherins went flying down the corridor.

"Are we there yet?" asked Nudge, as suddenly all the lights went out. The Doctor instantly got up.

"Dementors," The Doctor realised, feeling the cold window panel. "They're here to check whether Sirius Black is on the Train."

"What are Dementors?" Max asked.

"They suck the soul out of you. They're guards. Guards of the immensely powerful Wizarding Prison."

"What's that?" asked Fang, and even he was shivering. These are a bunch of kids that can break a man's neck with a well place kick, and normally aren't afraid at anything, but were trembling at the thought of the Dementors.

Angel gasped as fingers clawed around the door. It was the Dementors.

"Stay behind me!" The Doctor ordered, pointing at Max and Fang, who were the closest to the door. "Hurry up! Now!"

Max quickly followed Fang, and soon the six kids were behind The Doctor. "Doctor!" Nudge screamed as The Dementors looked at The Doctor, and then scanned The Flock.

Max screamed, and then fainted.

"Max?" Nudge bent down to her.

"Max!" Fang screamed.

"MAXXX!" The Gasman wailed.


	7. Chapter 7: Magic, In all It's Glory

**Can Somebody Please Review! PLEASE! Also, I don't own Doctor Who, Maximum Ride OR Harry Potter.**Maximum Ride: Time Magic And Wings

Episode 07: Magic in all its Glory

"Max!" Angel screamed. "Wake up!"

"Urgh," Max slowly opened her eyes, and got up. "What happened? Ow, My head."

"Easy, Easy, Max," The Doctor looked at her. "Here, eat this. It's a chocolate frog. It'll help."

Max looked at the chocolate, and ate it. "What happened? Did I faint?"

"You did," The Doctor replied. "Now then. I'm going to ask the driver when we'll get there. See you in a bit, guys."

As soon as The Doctor was gone, the Flock huddled around Max.

"Why did I faint?" asked Max. "Also, did any of you see a whitecoat with a needle?"

"What whitecoat with a needle?" asked Nudge, looking worried. "Are you okay, Max?"

"I'm fine," Max, said. "It must be some after-effect of The Dementor. Is it gone?"

"Yeah. The Doctor held out a wand and said, 'Expecto," Nudge frowned. "Patronum. That must be a spell that stops Dementors. Sweet! I learnt a new spell before I even got to Hogwarts!" Eat that, school books!"

"Nudge," Max said, "I've just recovered from fainting, and I don't exactly want my ears to bleed. C'mon, let's put our robes on. It's getting dark, we must be nearly there."

***

"Excellent. All Zis going to plan," Ter Borcht cackled, looking at the form of Lord Voldermort. "Soon our army of Erasers, Flyboys and Soldiers will far outnumber the magicians."

"Good. We have a hundred Daleks to lend," A Dalek bleeped. "What of your forces?"

"I have increased amount of warriors at my command. Giants, Trolls, Dragons, Death Eaters," Lord Voldermort laughed. "The Defenders of Hogwarts shall be no match for our combined assult."

"And we also have, the Ultimate Director," Anne Walker bowed deeply, and left the room, leaving The Daleks, Lord Voldermort and Ter Borcht alone.

***

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Hagrid said, looking at the first years, and Max, Iggy and Fang, the Transfer students. "This way, please."

Hagrid led the group to a group of boats, moored across the river. They had left the Train about ten minutes ago. "Max, Fang, Yeh alright?"

"Yep," Iggy said. "Let's go to the school."

"Oh yeah, you're going to get your blindness cured," Nudge said, looking at Iggy. "Then you'll be able to see!"

"I don't know, guys," Iggy said. "Some things are better not seen. Maybe I was meant to be blind."

"Aw, Ig, don't think that way," Max patted him on the back.

"Only four to a boat, please," Hagrid instructed.

Sometime later, The Flock and the First Years were standing in front of the entire school, a few yards in front of the teachers. Max hadn't seen the Doctor since he left them on the train.

"Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore got up from his seat. "I am here to announce that there are three new transfer students. Maximum Ride, Fang Ride, and Iggy Ride."

The pupils muttered as the three separated themselves from the First Years, including Nudge, The Gasman and Angel. Total was with the teachers.

"These students are going to be sorted before the rest of the First Years, along with their other brother and sisters, Nudge Ride, The Gasman Ride, and Angel Ride."

Snickers met the Gasman's name, especially from the Slytherin table. Max prayed that none of her family were put there. She then looked up at the roof, to see only Stars.

Do as Dumbledore says, Max The voice instructed, and then remained silent.

"Ride, Angel," an old woman barked, and Angel got forward, and sat in the chair, and put on the Hat.

Moments later, the hat yelled to the entire Hall, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Cheers met the Gryffindor table, as Angel happily skipped down to the table, and sat next to a redheaded boy from the Leaky Cauldron.

"Ride, Fang!"

Fang stepped forward, and slotted on the Hat. Moments later, it again shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Ride, Gasman!"

The Gasman walked forward, and put the hat on his head. Again, it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Ride, Iggy!"

Iggy was put in Gryffindor, like Nudge. As the woman shouted out Max's name, she stepped forward, cold with dread. What if she wasn't picked in Gryffindor? What if she was picked in Slytherin? She looked over at the Slytherin table, to see Malfoy doing an impression of a fit. Obviously, somebody else had fainted, because who knew that Max had? She put the hat on her head, and gasped as it talked.

"A tough mind, much like your family. I can tell you were created by scientists, and your wings, like the others of your kind."

_I want to be with my Family. _Max thought. _Please. Make me be in Gryffindor._

"Right then," and then the hat shouted for the whole school to hear, the name of Max's house…


	8. Chapter 8: The Boy Who Lived

**Can Somebody Please Review! PLEASE! Also, I don't own Doctor Who, Maximum Ride OR Harry Potter.**Maximum Ride: Time Magic And Wings

Episode 08: The Boy Who Lived

***

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled once more, and Maximum hurried to sit at the table, next to her family.

"A lot of New students this year," Percy Weasley said, while the First Years were being sorted. "I'm head of house."

"Does that mean you're in charge?" asked Gasman Ride, his eyes lit up.

"Not really, just a figure of authority," Percy said.

"Percy, move over," Fred and George said together. "Have you heard about those Dementors? When the train stopped, Malfoy was standing outside someone's door, and got thrown back along the carriage."

"That was us," Nudge Ride said.

"Cool. I've got to try that someday," Fred looked enthusiastic.

***

Once all of the students were sorted into different houses, Dumbledore got up from his seat. "Hello, and welcome. There is a new subject at Hogwarts, starting this year."

"Wow," Max heard whispers around the table, as she looked at Dumbledore. Could he be taking it?

"It's a subject called, The Relative Dimensions of Time And Space, taught by none other than The Doctor!"

Applauses met the Doctor's name, as he walked in through a side door, waving.

"The Doctor?" asked Malfoy on the Slytherin table.

"What's his real name?" asked another Slytherin, a girl with a face like a pug.

"Settle down, Settle down," Dumbledore ordered. "There are also, two new teachers this year, aside from The Doctor. Professor R.J. Lupin will be taking Defence Against The Dark Arts…"

The group of people next to the Flock clapped almost as hard as they did, when they found out that The Doctor was a teacher.

"…I'm sorry to say that Professor Kettleburn has retired from Care Of Magical Creatures to spend more time with his remaining limbs, so his place will be filled by Rebus Hagrid, alongside his Gamekeeping duties."

The Flock, and most of The Gryffindor table clapped really hard.

"Also, for your protection, The Dementors of Azkaban will be guarding the school gates this year. They can see through anything, from disguises to Invisibility Cloaks. The Prefects and the Head Boys shall make sure that none of you run foul of The Dementors."

"Dementors?" asked Fang. "Those where the crap that inspected us on the train."

"Trust me," a black haired boy, who they met in The Leaky Cauldron said, "You don't want to run foul of them. I fainted."

"So did I," Max groaned.

"What, did someone kill your parents at birth?" joked another Red Head. "No offence, Harry."

"So you're Harry Potter?" asked Nudge. "The one that The Doctor told us about?"

"That's him. I'm Ron, this is Hermione," Ron introduced himself.

"Cool," Max said, looking at Iggy. "Hey, Ig, the food's appeared."

"Is he blind?" asked Ron.

"Yep," Iggy responded. "But Dumbledore said the Healer person would cure it."

"How long've you been blind for?" asked Ron, picking up a fork, and piling stuff onto his plate.

"Since birth," Iggy lied.

"And you're finally going to see? Excellent," Ron replied, using a fork to stab a Chicken Leg.

"I know. Watch this," Iggy picked up a fork, and placed a Sprout into his mouth.

"How did you do that?" asked Harry.

"It's, oh wait, the whole place is Magic," groaned Iggy.

***

Lord Voldermort watched the army of Darkness line up in front of him. The Trolls and Giants numbered only one hundred, the Death Eaters and the Daleks, a colossal amount. The Flyboys, Erasers and Soldiers numbered nearly one Million. He didn't want to reveal his existence this early, but he thought it might be the best cause of action. And best of all, spells could only penetrate Erasers.

***

After the meal, Percy led the whole of the first years, and The Flock up to the Dormitories, and showed them where to sleep. Max went to sleep almost immediately, feeling for the first time in her life, Truly Safe. Safe at long last.

"DOCTOR!" She called out, in her dreams. Max was falling, falling backwards off a cliff. She couldn't open her wings. Her wings had been chopped off. She was screaming in pain, dropping towards the floor. "DOCTOR!" She screamed again.

The Doctor was on a rope next to her, desperately trying to reach her, but failing. She fell down, into the abyss. Laughter erupted the silence. And Then, She woke up.


	9. Chapter 9: Sight

Can Somebody Please Review! PLEASE! Also, I don't own Doctor Who, Maximum Ride OR Harry Potter. If you are reading this and don't know what Doctor who is, please google it. Enjoy!

Maximum Ride: Time, Magic And Wings

Episode 09: Sight

Sun rose over Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Max got up from her bed, got dressed, and went downstairs. She saw Angel and Nudge already sitting by the fire in the Gryffindor common room, and Fang emerged from the Boy's dormitory, with The Gasman and Iggy. Iggy's eyes were moving!

"Iggy! Did the healer cure your blindness?" asked Max, running over to him.

"Yep," Iggy gave Max the thumbs up. "I can see. For the first time since the…" he whispered into Max's ear the word School.

"Excellent," Fang said. "Now we don't have to describe every word to you."

Total hopped up onto Angel's lap. Hagrid had said he would look after Total, but Angel said he could stay in the common room… as long as he doesn't talk.

"You never did anyway," Iggy said, before whispering, "Now I'm not a tall, blind mutant freak. I'm a tall mutant freak."

"Hey, c'mon, let's get some breakfast," Nudge said, getting up from the sofa as more and more Gryffindor pupils excited the Dormitories.

"Hey!" Ron ran over to them. "Iggy, can you see now?"

"Heck yeah!" Iggy punched the air, and they left the Common Room.

Sometime later, the Flock were eating their breakfast when The Doctor came up to them. "So, guys. I've got you lot first period."

"Have you?" asked Max, before looking at her Timetable.

"We've got The Relative Dimensions of Time And Space, Care of Magical Creatures, Defence Against The Dark Arts and then Double Potions," Iggy read.

"I've got Care of Magical Creatures, Double Defence against the Dark Arts, and then a Qudditch practice," Nudge explained.

"I've got Qudditch tomorrow," Iggy frowned, wolfing down some bacon.

"Hi," Harry said, sitting down next to them, as The Doctor melted into the distance.

"Hi," Fang said.

"Have you guys got that Space Thingy first?" asked Ron, looking at his own timetable.

"Yep," Max replied. "C'mon, let's-"

"Don't go any further," Malfoy walked over.

"Malfoy," Harry dropped the fork that he had just picked up.

"I could smell a stench like yours anywhere," The Gasman said.

"So, Mud bloods," Malfoy challenged, as Crabbe and Goyle walked over to join him. Ron and Harry got up.

"What does that mean?" whispered Nudge.

"It's one of the most offensive words somebody could call a Muggle-born," Ron whispered back.

"Oh look at me," The Gasman suddenly did a perfect imitation of Malfoy. "I'm Draco Malfoy, I like to act all hard!"

"How is he doing that?" asked Malfoy, as Harry and Ron began roaring with laughter, even most of The Flock were.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," continued The Gasman. "I like to swear at people that don't have Wizarding parents, oh boo hoo."

Now, even Fang was laughing. Most of the Gryffindor table was laughing, for that matter.

"That's enough," Lupin had seen what was going on, and walked over. "Okay, break it up you lot."

"Hey," Max left the table. "Let's go guys."

Iggy got up from the table, and walked over to Max, as they left the room, laughter of The Gasman's mimicking skills still echoed behind him.

***

"Good Morning Class," The Doctor walked into the room, down the marble staircase. He wrote something on the board. "Today, we're going to learn about Time and Relative Dimensions in Space."

Max, Fang and Iggy were sat next to Harry, Ron and Hermione towards the front of the class. The Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver, and asked the class, "Can anybody tell me what this is?"

For once, Hermione didn't put her hand up, but Iggy did. "It's a Sonic Screwdriver, Professor."

"Good. Five points to Gryffindor. Now can anybody have a guess at whether it will work or not?"

"It can't work," Hermione answered. "If it is electrical, then it won't be able to work, because Hogwarts doesn't allow it."

"If this was electric, then I couldn't have put it better myself," The Doctor said, before pointing it at a door at the back of the class, and locking it.

'How did he do that?" asked Malfoy, shocked.

"All ready, students? Let the Class begin," The Doctor picked up a book, and showed it to the students. "Please get your books out, and turn to page Two hundred and fifty five."

***

"Diagon Alley is secure," Anne Walker informed the group. "Shall we move on to Hogwarts?"

"The Dementors. We need to take out the Dementors," The Ultimate Director frowned. "We shall with Flyboys and Soldiers, because they do not have a soul."

"Let the end of the world begin," cackled Lord Voldermort.


	10. Chapter 10: Storming Azkaban

Can Somebody Please Review! PLEASE! Also, I don't own Doctor Who, Maximum Ride OR Harry Potter. If you are reading this and don't know what Doctor who is, please google it. Enjoy!

Maximum Ride: Time, Magic And Wings Episode 10: Storming Azkaban

"That was a great lesson," loads of people murmured, as they left The Relative Dimensions of Time And Space classroom.

"Max?" asked the Doctor from inside, "I'd like a word. You lot as well," he pointed at The Flock.

"What've we done?" asked Iggy, but following Max and the others inside. They went up a spiral staircase, and opened the door. In the corner of the room was The Doctor's TARDIS.

"I have grave news," The Doctor frowned. "All of the other countries have fallen under the might of The Dark Army. We're the last left."

"What Dark Army?" asked Fang.

"Lord Voldermort," The Doctor replied.

"Hang on. Didn't you say that Harry defeated him?"

"No. Lord Voldermort is back. He is back from the dead. His army are sweeping through Planet Earth, wiping out everybody one-by-one, and slowly making his way to Hogwarts. We're the last stand."

"Even America?" asked Nudge, frowning.

"Even America."

"Is the School destroyed?" hoped The Gasman.

"Unfortunately, no," The Doctor replied. "Seems to be that the School has formed an alliance with The Dark Army."

Max groaned. "They have Dr Martinez?"

"Yes. The are holding Dr Martinez, Jeb Batchelder, and Ella Martinez in Azkaban," replied The Doctor. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, but Lord Voldermort is back. A year in advance."

"We're going to Azkaban," Max looked at The TARDIS. "You can travel through time, right Doctor?"

"Yes, but things don'-," he was cut short, because The Flock were already in The TARDIS. "Avian hybrids," he groaned, and followed them in.

"Azkaban it is then," The Doctor sighed reluctantly, and The TARDIS vanished from Hogwarts. "Allons-y!"

***

"The Flock are on their way," reassured Jeb, as the three were cramped in a cell in Azkaban.

"How are they going to get past those evil robots?" asked Ella, frowning at what was going on. Suddenly, Ter Borcht walked into the room.

"Traitor," he spat at Jeb. "You turned on zus."

"I'm sorry, but I found your speech pattern a bit amusing," Jeb frowned.

"Ztill Playing zokes on me?" asked Ter Borcht, as three Flyboys walked into the room.

"I've learned a lot from my daughter," Jeb frowned. "It's time you go." He readied his fists, expecting a fight. Suddenly, wind flew up behind Ter Borcht and his Flyboys.

"What ze hell?" asked Ter Borcht, turning around, shocked.

"Oh sorry about that," a voice said from out of nowhere. "I believe we haven't met. I'm The Doctor."

Ter Borcht turned to leave, but found a blue box in his path.

"What? What ze…?" Ter Borcht stepped back, as the door opened.

***

"It's me, tada!" The Doctor made a gesture with his hands. "Now, Ter Borcht, let these three go free, and there'll be no harm done."

"I'm afraid zat is out of ze question," Ter Borcht rebutted. "I'm going to zave to kill you. Flyboys. Get ze blue box."

"Oh no!" Ella screamed, as the flyboys poured towards The Doctor, who reached inside his coat, and pulled out a Sonic Screwdriver.

"What is zat?" asked Ter Borcht.

"It a Sonic Screwdriver," The Doctor said merrily, pointing it at the Flyboys. "And please, don't make me explain to you what it does."

***

"Where are they?" asked Harry, going into the classroom. "They should be out by now."

"Harry, I don't think you should go in there," Hermione frowned.

***

"What does zat do?" asked Ter Borcht.

"This," The Doctor said, and pressed the button on the screwdriver.


	11. Chapter 11: This is Where The Fun Begins

KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING! Also, I don't own Doctor Who, Maximum Ride OR Harry Potter. If you are reading this and don't know what Doctor who is, please google it. Enjoy!

Maximum Ride: Time Magic And Wings

Episode 11: This is where the Fun Begins

"What does zat do?" asked Ter Borcht.

"This," The Doctor said, and pressed a button on the sonic screwdriver, and the flyboys screamed, dropping to the floor in agony.

"Doctor," Jeb Batchelder looked at him, and smiled. "It's been a long time since I saw you."

"Aye," The Doctor said merrily, freeing Dr Martinez, Ella and Jeb from the chains.

"Ella!" a scream from inside the TARDIS could be heard, and Max rushed out, closely followed by the flock. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Ella replied. "Those weird Flyboys took us here after those giants and stuff trampled on our house."

"Your house is gone?" asked Max.

"Squished flat," Dr Martinez replied. "Jeb, can you tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Lord Voldermort," The Doctor explained. "An evil being, not entirely human. He's the master of madness."

Shouts could be heard from outside the hallway.

"Iggy, can you see now?" asked Ella, looking at his eyes, darting around, examining every corner of the prison sell.

"This is where the fun begins," The Doctor laughed. "C'mon, people, get in, I want a word with this idiot."

Ter Borcht was trying to run, but Iggy had caught him.

"Don't think you're going anywhere," The Doctor frowned, putting the chains on Ter Borcht that had previously been Jeb's.

"Zon't think zou'll get azway with zis, Doctor," Ter Borcht groaned, as The Doctor looked at him.

"Oh I shall," The Doctor met eye contact with the scientist. "Also, when you scarper back to Lord Voldy, tell him that they'd better get off this planet, right now."

"Zor what?" asked Ter Borcht.

"I'll stop you. This is a warning," The Doctor then entered the TARDIS, and closed the door behind him. Ella and Dr Martinez's shouts of shock could be heard from outside.

***

Dumbledore watched The TARDIS arrive in his office, with no surprise "Doctor," he said as they walked out. "Where have you been this time?"

"I haven't been anywhere. I'm still teaching a lesson," The Doctor nodded. "Anyway, I've just been to Azkaban, and have grave news, Professor. Lord Voldermort's Dark Army is on the march. They've conquered everywhere, so we've got nowhere to run."

"So Voldermort is alive?" asked Dumbledore. "I thought he needed Harry Potter's blood."

"He's still in his gas form," The Doctor explained.

"How do you know?" asked Dumbledore.

"I paid a visit right before I got to the train. You see, they nearly caught me, but for this," The Doctor held up a key. "It's a TARDIS perception filter, and it makes you invisible. Well, not invisible, just unnoticed."

***

"C'mon, Ella, Jeb, Mom," Max issued them out of The TARDIS, and became awed by Dumbledore's office.

"Can you make one for the entire school?" inquired Dumbledore. "And who have you got here now?"

"I said I've been to Azkaban, and unfortunately, I don't have enough things to make a perception filter for the whole school. We're going to have to fight our way out. But there is one way."

"Which way's that?" asked Max.

"The Shadow Proclamation. Attacking a level five planet is against galactic law. If I can get to them," The Doctor explained. "Then I can possibly put an end to all of this."

"The Shadow Proclamation? Aren't they alien?" asked Nudge. "I've always wanted to meet an alien, but not one of those big metal idiots."

"Yes… they're alien," The Doctor answered.

"We need to organize the defence of Hogwarts," Dumbledore got up from his desk. "We shall shelter these three in my office until we are out of this, and then I don't know what to do."

"We will find something, professor," The Doctor nodded. "We need to get everyone into the Great Hall. That way, we can speak to them."

"I think there might be one problem, Doctor," Fang put in. "How are you going to get everyone to believe that Lord Voldermort is back?"

"I'll make it up as I go along. In the meantime, does anyone want to come and visit the Shadow Proclamation?"

"Okay," The Flock nodded one-bye-one.

Max said to Jeb, her Mom, and Dr Martinez. "You guys can come with us."

"You're going to travel in space, aren't you?" asked Ella. "Heck yeah, I'm coming."


	12. Chapter 12: Blackmailed By Aliens

**THAT REVIEW BUTTON IS BEGGING TO BE CLICKED!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE CLICK IT! Anyway, before we start, I don't own Doctor Who, Maximum Ride OR Harry Potter. And, That review button is begging to be clicked. PLEASE! If we get twenty reviews before the end of this story, then I'll do the sequel.  
**

Maximum Ride: Time Magic And Wings Episode 12: Blackmailed by Aliens

The TARDIS touched down at in a narrow hallway at the Shadow Proclamation, and the Doctor, followed closely by the flock, Jeb, Ella and Dr. Martinez got out. A company of Judoon greeted them.

"Og dor frog dor smoag dor," the lead Judoon greeted The Doctor.

"Osh lore frog bor cor lor," The Doctor replied, speaking their language.

"Doctor, what are they?" asked Max, looking at the metal helmets of the Rhino humanoid species.

"Judoon," The Doctor explained. "Basically humanoid Rhinos. They're alien police, pretty much."

"Sweet, Alien Rhinos," The Gasman punched the air. "First time out and we got aliens."

"Well, we're always going to meet some sort of aliens," The Doctor announced, ignoring Ella and Dr Martinez's gasps. Jeb however remained calm. The Doctor then spoke to the Judoon. "Take me to your leader."

"Follow me," the lead Judoon barked, and his whole company turned around, and they led the gang towards the main base of the Shadow Proclamation.

***

"Why are we all gathered here?" asked Harry, as the whole of Hogwarts School got into their seats at the Great Hall. He wasn't the only one, who seemed to care however, since there was loads of muttering around the Great Hall.

"SILENCE!" Professor Dumbledore exclaimed, walking forward. "I have gathered you all here today to tell you some, terrible, terrible news…"

***

"Doctor. It's been a while since you came," said a female Albino Servant. "I see Lord Voldermort is taking over Earth, am I correct?"

"Yes," The Doctor nodded.

"I must take you to the Shadow Architect, and your companions need introducing," the Albino explained, before leading them and the Judoon to the main base.

***

"…We are not alone in the universe," Dumbledore continued. "You remember, don't you? That great alien spaceship that flew above London, and then was destroyed by Torchwood Institute. You remember, don't you? When Earth was snatched from it's Solar System to be part of The Medusa Cascade and invaded by Daleks? You remember, don't you?"

Nods and agreements were seen around the room.

***

"Ah, Doctor, you have arrived," The Shadow Architect greeted The Doctor, and then turned to the Flock, Ella, Dr. Martinez and Jeb. "Who are your companions? Rather young, aren't they?"

"They're old enough to travel," The Doctor explained. "And this was only a mission to tell you what-"

"You will lead us into war, Doctor," The Shadow Architect interrupted.

"No, no, I won't. We can figure out how to stop them by ourselves!" The Doctor exclaimed angrily.

"Or else, we shall feed Donna Noble with information about her travels in The TARDIS," The Shadow Architect rebutted.

"Hey! That's Blackmail!" The Doctor shouted.

"Who's Donna Noble, Doctor?" asked Angel.

"She was a companion. She helped prevent the Earth falling to the Daleks in the Medusa Cascade," The Doctor explained, "But I had to wipe her mind of encounters with me."

"Why?" asked Nudge.

"If she remembers, she'll die. Simple as that. Leaving me with no choice. I've got to lead the Judoon to war."

***

"And now Earth is in danger, possibly the greatest danger since Lord Voldermort's first attempt to take over," winces met Voldermort's name, as Dumbledore yelled to the frightened students.

Suddenly, the door of the great hall opened, and The Doctor stepped in. "Reinforcements have arrived," he said merrily, as three thousand black metal troops walked in, following The Doctor. Two floating small black Tanks joined them, hovering above the tables. Awestruck cries met The Doctor's entry.

Nobody noticed Max, Angel, Fang, Nudge, Iggy, the Gasman, Total, Ella, Dr. Martinez and Jeb slip in, and sit at The Gryffindor table.

"Boys and Girls, we are at war," Dumbledore announced. "We shall fight to defend Hogwarts! There is no retreat from here!"

"We won't need to retreat!" The Doctor said enthusiastically. "I need to Parley with Lord Voldermort."

"He might as well sign his death sentence," said Hermione, looking at The Flock. "He's not human, is he?"

"How do you know?" asked Max.

"I can tell," Hermione explained. "The Doctor. He's alien. A Time Lord." Ron dropped his wand with a clatter.

"Time Lords aren't bad," Max said, looking up at The Doctor's face. "He's the last one left. He's like Fire and Ice. The Storm in the heart of the sun. He's unstoppable."


	13. Chapter 13: The Ultimate Director

**THAT REVIEW BUTTON IS BEGGING TO BE CLICKED!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE CLICK IT! Anyway, before we start, I don't own Doctor Who, Maximum Ride OR Harry Potter. And, That review button is begging to be clicked. PLEASE! If we get twenty reviews before the end of this story, then I'll do the sequel. ENJOY!**

Maximum Ride: Time Magic And Wings

Episode 13: The Ultimate Director

The Doctor got down from the front stage of the Great Hall, and ran over to the Flock and the gang, and Harry, Ron and Hermione. "I'm going to try and Parley with Lord Voldermort, and The Daleks."

"But…" Max frowned, "You won't come back alive!"

"That's a risk I've got to take," The Doctor went to door that led to the exit. "Professor Dumbledore Sir, you're in charge of the Judoon. You know, the police, alien Rhino things."

"Good luck, Doctor," Dumbledore said.

"And the same to you," The Doctor replied. "Everyone, Prepare to defend Hogwarts! Now, Allons-y!" And with that, he sprinted out of the room, and opened the door of the TARDIS.

At the staff table, Snape whispered into Dumbledore's ear. "Are you sure The Doctor's up to the job?"

"Yes," Dumbledore whispered into his ear, "I'm sure. If you remember, he saved my life ages ago."

Flashback

The Young Dumbledore is running down stairs, closely followed by Cybermen.

_  
"Delete," The Cybermen chanted, marching forward. "Delete."_

"_Oh I don't think so," A man in a scarf and a hat stepped out from behind a gap in the stairs, and pointed a mechanic-like wand, and pressed a button. The Cybermen screamed, falling to the floor in agony. _

"_Hello, I'm The Doctor," He introduced. _

"_I'm Albus Dumbledore," Dumbledore replied.  
_

"_Hello, Albus Dumbledore," The Doctor suddenly spotted more Cybermen walking towards him. "Now, RUN!"_

_End Flashback_

"Ah, yes," Snape remembered. "But surely, that was the Fourth Doctor. But this one's new. He's The Tenth."

"You know?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes," Snape whispered back. "You told me about him in the office."

***

The Ultimate Director looked at Ter Borcht, on the ground, his arms bound in chains. "You let them escape. You let them get away!"

"Zit was ze mistake!" Ter Borcht promised. "Zit zill not zappen again!"

"No. You're right, it won't." The Ultimate Director raised a hand, and pressed a button on The Laser Screwdriver, formally The Master's. Ter Borcht dropped to the floor, cold and unmoving. "A pity. He was good. Take him away."

Suddenly, The Doctor walked into the room. "Seize him!" The Ultimate Director barked, and two Soldiers dashed out, and grabbed The Doctor.

"Oh, That's New," The Doctor looked at the form of The Ultimate Director.

"Not so new as you might think," The Ultimate Director replied. "We meet at last, Doctor."

"But… you're holding The Master's Laser Screwdriver!" The Doctor realised. "He made it work only for him!"

Three Daleks entered the room. "The Destroyer of Worlds," a Dalek exclaimed. "We have him."

***

"Ready the defences!" Lupin exclaimed. "Professor Snape, take the Slytherins down to the dungeons. Should they try to help our enemy, stun them."

"Yes," Snape said reluctantly, before quickly leading the Slytherins out of the Great Hall.

"The Younger students shall proceed to Hogsmede through the back entrance," Dumbledore bellowed. "The Older students that wish to fight may stay with us."

***

The Ultimate Director looked into The Doctor's eyes, and frowned. "I remember you, Doctor."

"You… can't remember me," The Doctor exclaimed. "We never met." Suddenly, the Doctor noticed the mask on his face. The Ultimate Director laughed, taking it off.

"You can't be!" The Doctor yelled. "He's… You're dead!"

"How can I be dead," The Ultimate Director frowned, grimacing, stroking his hands along his burns. "After all… I am The Master."

"What?" The Doctor asked, shocked. "What? What?"

"EXTERMINATE!" The Daleks yelled, turning on The Doctor, held by the Soldiers. "EXTERMINATE. EXTERMINATE!"


	14. Chapter 14: The Lord and Master

**THAT REVIEW BUTTON IS BEGGING TO BE CLICKED!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE CLICK IT! Anyway, before we start, I don't own Doctor Who, Maximum Ride OR Harry Potter. And, That review button is begging to be clicked. PLEASE! If we get twenty reviews before the end of this story, then I'll do the sequel. ENJOY!**

Maximum Ride: Time Magic And Wings

Episode 14: The Lord and Master

"Hold back, Daleks," Instructed The Master, as The Daleks reluctantly stopped in their tracks. "Hold back!"

"I do not understand. The Doctor is our ultimate enemy. He must be destroyed at all costs!" A Dalek barked.

"You are out of your place to be arguing with me," The Master snapped.

"Tell me, Master!" The Doctor yelled. "How did you survive?"

"Oh, I like it when you use my name, Doctor," The Master cackled. "The Drums, the constant drumming inside my head never stopped, never – until I was shot. Until I regenerated."

"But… Even if you survived getting shot at, I burnt you," The Doctor groaned. "You can't have survived."

"Guards, take him to the cell," The Master ordered. "Lock him up, and if he tries to escape, torture him."

"Yes, Master," One of them announced, and marched The Doctor away from his enemy. The Master turned around on his chair, to see Anne Walker, and the figure of Lord Voldermort next to him.

"So then. We shall attack Hogwarts, with all of our forces," The Master explained. "The Giants, Trolls, Death Eaters, Daleks, Flyboys, Erasers and Soldiers. Give the order. At Dawn, we march to war."

"Yes, Master," Anne Walker bowed deeply.

"I shall enter the battlefield myself. Ready my transport," The Master ordered.

***

"He hasn't come back yet," Max, groaned. The Flock were climbing up to the highest tower, where there was a skylight, leading up to the top. They would shoot spells down on the enemy from above, and if the enemy had wings, fight them in the air. Much to the surprise of Hogwarts defenders and Enemy alike.

"He'll be okay," assured Fang. The Gasman, Angel and Nudge were right next to them, only managed to get away from Dumbledore's protests of them leaving. "The Doctor's got through things far worse than this." Little did Fang know, however, that things would be more than far worse.

***

Minerva McGonagall was standing in a hallway, with loads of stone statues around her. She waved her wand. "Hogwarts is threatened. Enemies are at the gates. Defend our school!"

***

"THEY'RE COMING!" screamed a panicked voice, as a ghost flew around the corner. On the roof of Hogwarts, The Flock was lined up in a row, wings spread. Below, they could see the cold metal cases of The Daleks, flying atop the Forbidden Forest. Flyboys and Erasers followed suit. Trolls and Giants lumbered through the forests, trampling down all of the trees. Centaurs came running out of the trees, and fleeing into the woods in shock. The Judoon where lined up, Company by Company in front of the castle, and the defenders of Hogwarts loaded their weapons, readied their wands, waiting, for the moment that the Dark Army was to strike.

Suddenly, a voice rang out across the school, "Hello. This is Your Lord and Master speaking, Just a quick word before we attack. We have The Doctor. Now then, ATTTTAAAACCCKKK!"

"They have The Doctor?" asked Max, worried.

***

Dumbledore led the charge forward, as the two sides met in a fury of laser fire and spells. The Judoon were holding firm, as were the defenders of Hogwarts.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled, sending a stunning spell into the ranks of a nearby enemy. The Death Eater dropped to his knees.

"Harry!" Hermione suddenly called out. Harry stunned another Death Eater, before looking to where she was pointing. Six figures, atop the very highest point of the castle. They were in human form, but had – Wings.

"Oh my God," Hermione gasped, sending a spell into a flying Dalek, sending it off course. "They can fly!"

***

"Three… Two… One… TAKE OFF!" Max yelled, and launched herself off the edge of the school, flying low down, skimming the treetops, seeing the enormous battle below. She could see Dumbledore, leading a mix of Judoon and Teachers into battle. She dodged as a Giant flung it's long arm at her.

"Max!" Nudge screamed, as Three Daleks enclosed her, separated her from the group. "HELP!"

"EXTERMINATE!" The Daleks bellowed.

"Nudge!" Max screamed. "No! NO! NO!"

"NUDGE!" The Flock screamed, as The Daleks fired their weapons at her.


	15. Chapter 15: Behind Enemy Lines

**THAT REVIEW BUTTON IS BEGGING TO BE CLICKED!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE CLICK IT! Anyway, before we start, I don't own Doctor Who, Maximum Ride OR Harry Potter. And, That review button is begging to be clicked. PLEASE! ENJOY!**

Maximum Ride: Time Magic And Wings

Episode 15: Behind Enemy Lines

"Max!" Nudge screamed, as Three Daleks enclosed her, separated her from the group. "HELP!"

"EXTERMINATE!" The Daleks bellowed.

"Nudge!" Max screamed. "No! NO! NO!"

"NUDGE!" The Flock screamed, as The Daleks fired their weapons at her.

Nudge suddenly folded in her wings, and began to fall. The Daleks shot forward – unfortunately, hitting each other. Nudge punched the air, and spread her wings again.

"Mutant bird kids 1, Evil Dalek things, 0!" She cheered.

"You had me worried for a second there, Nudge," Max flew over to her.

"Bombs away!" Iggy yelled, launching a bomb into the forest.

"Don't, you idiot! You can see that there's loads of trees!" Max warned him, but it was too late.

Ba-Ba-Boom! It crippled most of the Death Eaters and brought down a Giant. But, it had also erupted into a fire.

"Oops," Iggy groaned.

Dumbledore yelled out, "Retreat into the school! Retreat!"

Everyone turned around, and ran or flew to the School.

"They're retreating!" called a Death Eater. "Charge!" Suddenly, the Death Eater cried out as a laser bullet from a Judoon's gun shot him in the head. The defenders cheered.

***

The Doctor had his hands tied up above his head onto a metal bar, in a cage. "Think, brain, think. You can get out of this!" He noticed that the guards had left, presumably to join The Master. But was Max and The Flock okay?

"Doctor!" suddenly called a voice.

"Jack!" The Doctor yelled, as his old friend ran around the corner.

"How'd you get in here?" asked Jack.

"The Master, apparently is back," The Doctor ignored Captain Jack Harkness' groan.

"Oh good."

"Can you get me out of these-"

"Oh lookie here," The Master strode into the room, with his Laser Screwdriver in hand. "It's the man who can never die. Pity, I'll just kill him again and again!" He rammed a finger down on his screwdriver, and Captain Jack Harkness dropped to the floor.

The Doctor, still tied to the handcuffs, looked at The Master. "What are you going to do with me?" he asked.

"You're bait," The Master said simply. "To get at Maximum Ride and her Precious Flock!"

"Leave them out of this!" The Doctor protested.

***

The defenders of Hogwarts had retreated into the Castle, but could not seemingly hold against the invaders. Trolls and Giants began smashing down bits of the Castle, leaving gaping holes in it.

"Avada Kedavra!" called a Death Eater, and a jot of Green Light shot out, hitting a Judoon. It fell to the floor, dead.

"Crucio!" screamed another Death Eater, and one Student was blasted back by the force of the spell. The defenders were getting slaughtered.

"Eat that!" Max crept up behind a Death Eater, and punched him in the back of his head, and feeling his neck break, she dodged a jet of Green Light, hitting the Death Eater in front.

"Impedimenta!" Dumbledore yelled, sending a spark into the fray.

Hagrid was leaping on The Death Eaters, and strangling them, without using any sort of Weapon.

"We will Destroy you. There is no escape!" a Flyboy chanted, as more and more Flyboys entered the room.

"We have to find the Doctor!" Fang yelled to Max. "He's our only hope!"

"You're right," Max ducked under another green bolt, and gestured to rest of her flock. "Come with me!"


	16. Chapter 16: The Face of Death

**THAT REVIEW BUTTON IS BEGGING TO BE CLICKED!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE CLICK IT! Anyway, before we start, I don't own Doctor Who, Maximum Ride OR Harry Potter. And, That review button is begging to be clicked. PLEASE! ENJOY!**

Maximum Ride: Time Magic And Wings

Episode 16: The Face of Death

"Hey, I noticed you were going somewhere," said a voice from behind the Flock. Max instantly spun around.

"What?" she gasped shocked by the new arrivals.

"Yeah. We don't have wings," Harry showed them his broomstick. "But we have these. We can tag along if you want."

_Let them, Max, _Angel thought.

"You can tag along then," Max glanced at the newcomers, Ron, Hermione and six or so others among them. "But you got to try and keep up."

***

"They're coming," The Master looked up at Lord Voldermort and the Daleks. "Maximum Ride and Harry Potter are coming, to rescue the Doctor from his prison."

"How can you be sure?" asked Lord Voldermort.

"One of them is working for us," The Master cackled with glee.

***

"How do you know where we're going?" asked Ron.

"I do," Max suddenly pointed to the building at the edge of the other end of the forbidden forest. "I'm guessing that's their base of operations."

"How do you know?" repeated Ron.

"Ummm, It has loads of Flyboys hovering above it," Iggy put in, using his new sight skills.

"Fair enough," Hermione replied, clinging onto the back of Ron. "Can we go down now?"

"Sure," Fang put in. "Follow me, folks."

They circled down into a clump of trees, unnoticed by the guards.

"Trap?" asked Angel, not looking at Max's eyes. "There seems to be no guards. They've all gone in."

"Trap," Max nodded solemnly.

"What's our next move?" asked The Gasman.

"Spring the trap?" Fang asked.

"That's a movie quote, isn't it?" Nudge asked. "From Star Wars?"

"Yeah," nodded Fang.

Harry looked at the Flock. "You go in first. We'll distract any guards, since there's bound to be more of them."

"Sure," Max said. "C'mon then. Let's go."

***

"We shall let them come to us," The Master looked at the Dalek. "Not a normal plan, but efficient," he turned to Lord Voldermort, a useful tool in his world domination. His henchmen needed to be evil, power-hungry and crazy enough to follow him. Lord Voldermort and the Daleks seemed to fit the bill perfectly.

***

"We're in," Iggy confirmed, as the Flock entered the building. "Let's split up."

"You sure, Ig?" asked Max.

"Sure. We'll divide into groups. Me, Gazzy and Angel, and you Fang and Nudge. Total?"

"Yeah?" asked Total, who had been clinging onto Harry's broomstick. "I'm going with Angel."

"Cool," Iggy nodded.

***

Harry made sure that the area was secure, before leading Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny into the building. Suddenly, they heard a buzzing sound.

"Flyboys," Ron groaned. "Run!"

"I knew this was a trap!" Neville screamed, running frantically away, as guns blazed behind him.

***

_What's wrong with Iggy? _Max thought, wishing she had Angel with her. _He seems to be all leaders. _

"Flyboys!" Fang yelled, as they burst out of a door.

***

Iggy paused. "Flyboys," he said, ducking as three Flyboys hovered over them, more and more joining.

"We're screwed," The Gasman groaned. "There's no way we'll survive."

***

Max lead Fang and Nudge away from the oncoming Flyboys, when they met Harry, Ron and Hermione and the others, defending themselves by casting spells into the oncoming charge. Iggy, Gazzy, Angel and Total where nowhere to be seen.

"Didn't we just leave this party?" asked Fang, dodging a bullet from the oncoming horde.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled, sending a spark into the enemy.

"We have them!" a man stepped out. It was the Master. And he was flanked by two Daleks.

"Oh, Joy," Max groaned.


	17. Chapter 17: The Last Hope

Maximum Ride: Time Magic & Wings

Episode 17: The Last Hope

Iggy, The Gasman, Angel and Total were being pushed back through the never-ending maze of tunnels, and more and more Flyboy closed in on them.

"Do we fight?" asked The Gasman.

"No," Iggy replied. "That's what they want us to do. They'll whup us bad if we fight."

"Ah," Total barked.

***

"Doctor!" Max yelled, as she, Nudge, Fang, Harry, Ron, Hermione and the others were thrown into the cage with him. "Captain Jack!"

"Hi," Jack Harkness said, his hands tied up to the same handcuffs as The Doctor's. "These are really good handcuffs."

"Thank you," The Master cackled, "For completing my work of art. Now then, we shall proceed. Wormtail, get Potter's blood."

"Why?" asked Harry, but he already knew the answer.

"You'll find out.."

"AGH!" Harry yelled in pain, as his scar took it's toll.

"Stand down," said a voice from behind them. "It's time you die."

"Who's called in the reinforcements?" asked The Master, pausing for a second to look around. McGonagall, Dumbledore, Lupin, Hagrid, Flitwick and Snape had their wands drawn, pointing at The Master.

"The Cavalry has arrived!" cheered Nudge.

Dumbledore raised his wand, but stopped as The Master announced. "Oh, sorry, but spells don't work here. Seize them, and lock 'em up with the others. Wormtail, get Potter's Blood. Oh, and Doctor?"

"What?" asked The Doctor.

"Memory lane. How do you like to be turned old, to your final 900th year?" asked The Master, pointing the Laser Screwdriver at The Doctor, and he screamed as the spark hit him, transforming him into an old man, sitting on a wheelchair. He was bald, with wrinkles stretched across his forehead.

"We will destroy you. You have no escape," Suddenly, Iggy, The Gasman, Angel and Total walked into the room, their eyes blank, chanting the eerie sound. Max looked in horror next to her, as Fang and Nudge began to join in.

"We're screwed," Captain Jack affirmed, as The Doctor groaned.

"What've you done?" asked Max, looking at her Flock, and then at The Doctor, then at Harry, his eyes blank as well. Suddenly a cold figure stepped into the room. Lord Voldermort had awoken, raised from the dead.

The Master cackled with glee, as Four Daleks entered the room. "What've you done?" repeated Max. "What've you done to my friends?"

"This Laser Screwdriver can possess people," explained The Master, as The Doctor bent down and whispered something into Max's ear.

"You want me to do that?" Max whispered back, tears dropping down her cheeks. Her whisper was barely audible, and nobody seemed to hear. Apart from Captain Jack, who managed to give Max a watch type object.

"This is a teleported. It teleports one person out of here, to anywhere in the world," he explained. "I built a new one after The Doctor destroyed it. He didn't want me wandering through time and space. Long story," He said, seeing the look on Max's face.

"Why can't you get out?" asked Max. "Why don't you use it on you?" She looked at the professors, lying crumpled, unconscious in a heap on the floor.

"GET THE TELEPORT!" The Master suddenly barked, looking at Max. "GET IT OFF MAXIMUM RIDE!"

"Oh, I'm afraid it's far to late for that," Max frowned, reluctantly kicking Fang back as he tried to grab it off her. "So long, suckers!"

Max vanished, and Lord Voldermort howled in anger. Captain Jack looked at the crooked old form of The Doctor, and smiled.

In the middle of the Forbidden Forest, Max appeared, her back aching. "I'll be back," she promised, turning away. "I'll be back for you, Doctor."


	18. Chapter 18: Martha Jones

CAN SOMEONE PLEASE REVIEW! THAT REVIEW BUTTON WILL BITE UNLESS CLICKED. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, MAXIMUM RIDE OR DOCTOR WHO. (NOT YET, ANYWAY)

Maximum Ride: Time Magic & Wings

Episode 18: Martha Jones

Max stumbled blindly across the forest, her legs aching. She could have used her wings, but she knew that it would be an instant give-away.

All the time, she kept watch for enemies. She even thought that the trees were on The Master's side. _Voice? A little help._

I cannot help you yet, Max. Just trust The Doctor. Search everywhere for his TARDIS.

_Tardis, _Max replied. _Right. I got the whole world to look for a TARDIS._

I do not believe you will have to search the whole world, Maximum.

_So where do I start? _Max wondered. As usual, she got no reply. Everything had gone wrong for her, since they had found the Blue Box, flying through the sky. Her family were possessed, and she was helpless. _What about his old companions? _She thought, with a start. _Donna Noble. Rose Tyler. Martha Jones. _

Max remembered The Doctor telling her about them, and where Martha lived. But would she believe her story?

Max had no choice. She had to go to London. She had to find Doctor Martha Jones.

***

Martha Jones left the door of her house. She was thinking of going to see Sarah Jane, but she knew that she didn't want to go back into that old life – with The Doctor. Increased movement of The Dark Army had been heard around London, and only the bravest people went outside. She had heard some rumour of The Master, and her face fell in disbelief. The Master couldn't be alive, could he?

She then shook her head. She had no choice. If The Master was back, she had to go to see Sarah Jane, Mickey Smith, and Captain Jack. She had to reunite them. If The Doctor wasn't around, was he captured?

She had to find if the rumours were true.

***

Max panted, running through the forest. She had to find Martha Jones. The Doctor had given her a description. A brown woman with long black hair. She was now on the outskirts of London, using Captain Jack's teleport to get there. She tried using it again, but it wouldn't work. She had to use the sky or the ground. _What was that?_

A building was knocked down behind her, and she saw the armoured troll destroy everything in it's path. _Here we go again. _Max thought, spreading her wings. The panicked population gasped, as she flew up towards the beast.

"Da New Challenge!" The Troll barked enthusiastically, turning around to face Max.

"Good English," Joked Max, diving beneath a swinging arm, waving her wand. The Troll dropped unconscious to the cold floor. Max smiled, and flew away. She failed to notice the people taking pictures of her in cameras.

***

Sarah Jane Smith looked out of the door to see Martha Jones, an old companion of The Doctor. She quickly opened the door, and Martha ran in.

"Hi," she said. "I've got bad news."

"Mr Smith told me," Sarah Jane replied. "The Doctor's been kidnapped."

"I know," replied Martha. "Is your boy home?"

"Yeah, I don't let him leave the house now."

She pointed to the television, where Luke was watching the news. Several pictures of someone flying in the air was shown on screen.

"This is unbelievable!" cried the presenter. "It's a flying girl In the twenty first century! No, people this is not a stunt! She just took out a troll. Seriously people, this is history in the making!"

The camera zoomed closer, and the girl could be seen, her face and everything. She had a Key around her neck.

"No… She can't be…" Martha, Luke and Sarah Jane's jaw's dropped. "She's a companion of the Doctor."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Martha went to answer it.

"Hello," said the girl that was on television moments ago, in a thick American accent. "I'm looking for someone called Martha Jones. The Doctor sent me."

"Oh my God…" Martha and Sarah Jane gasped. "You're for real."

"Well, if I wasn't for real, I wouldn't be here, would I?" asked Max.


	19. Chapter 19: Children of Time

**PLEASE CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON! PLEASE! ALSO, I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE, DOCTOR WHO, OR HARRY POTTER. **

**Special shout out to ****Vamps-with-Wings, for being the person with the most responses to this fiction as of now. Once again, please review this fiction! Enjoy episode 19!**

Maximum Ride: Time Magic & Wings

Episode 19: Children of Time

"So, you're Martha Jones?" asked Max.

"Yes," Martha nodded. "How did you know where to find me?"

"The Doctor told me to come here. The Master made him really old," Max explained. "My Flock and my human friends have been turned against me. I need your help. Boy, I don't often say that."

"Come in," Martha stood aside, and Max walked in.

"Who're they?" asked Max, gesturing towards Sarah Jane Smith, and Luke.

"Sarah Jane, Former companion of The Doctor," Sarah Jane looked at Max. "Before his tenth regeneration."

"What's Regeneration?" asked Max, confused.

"Well," Martha explained. "The Doctor has two hearts. When he's about to die, he changes into this completely new body. It's Time Lord stuff."

Max nodded, showing that she understood. Martha continued. "So, what do you want?"

Max looked at them, and then murmured. "I want you. You've got to help me. Please. Humans never listen."

"We'll help you, agreed Martha. What does The Doctor want you to do?"

Find my TARDIS, The voice spoke.

_No. You can't be… _Max gasped. _Are you saying that my voice is The Doctor?_

Yes, Maximum. I. Am. The. Doctor.

_Where's your TARDIS, then? _Asked Max. "Sorry, I've got a voice in my head, that says it is The Doctor."

"You're full of Surprises, aren't you, Max?" asked Sarah Jane, looking at her.

"You could say so," Max nodded. "Also, Captain Jack's with The Doctor. Just thought you should know."

"Imprisoned?" asked Martha.

"Yes," Max replied. "We've got to get them out of there. Suddenly, a voice rang out from outside.

"Oh Maximum Ride, come out, come out, wherever you are!" The Master's voice echoed around the streets.

"It's The Master…" Martha groaned.

"Trouble has arrived," Sarah Jane added.

"Oh Maximum Ride," The Master repeated. "I have your family with me!"

"I'll kill that basterd. I don't care if his parents are married, I'll call him a basterd anyway," Max grimaced.

"Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way," The Master began. "And don't forget to bring out your little friends."

"How did he know?" asked Max, looking at Luke, Sarah Jane and Martha. "How did he know where we are?" _Shit. Angel must have told him. Damn, I wish she couldn't read minds for once. _

"We've got to go out there," Martha replied. "He'll take us to The Doctor, and then we'll be able to figure out a way."

"But," Max replied, "The Doctor wanted us to find his TARDIS…"

"Luke, upstairs! That's an Order!" snapped Sarah Jane, and Luke obediently dashed upstairs.

"Why are you leaving him?" asked Max.

"He's my only son," Sarah Jane replied. "Come on, let's go and meet The Lord and Master.

"Oh hurry up, this is getting boring," The Master's voice echoed around the street.

Go outside. The voice instructed. He's got the TARDIS.

_Oh great, _Max groaned, and followed Sarah Jane and Martha outside, to meet their enemy. The Master.

"Fang!" Max immediately recognised her flock, their eyes blank, working for The Master. She looked at Angel. Her eyes surprisingly were not blank. _But how? _"Are you okay?"

"How do you know me?" asked Fang. "How do you know my name?"

Max looked at Angel, who sent her a thought. _I'm not possessed. I'm just pretending to be. _

_What about Fang? Iggy? Gazzy? Nudge? Harry and the others?_

_They're all possessed, Max. There's nothing I could do, _Angel replied. _Sorry. I tried. _

_Did you tell The Master where we were? _Asked Max.

_Yes. The Doctor told me to. It was all part of the plan. _Angel replied.

_What Plan? _Max asked, looking at Angel.

_The Plan to Save us. _


	20. Chapter 20: Reunion

**PLEASE CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON! PLEASE! ALSO, I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE, DOCTOR WHO, OR HARRY POTTER. **

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A COUPLE OF WORDS UNAPPROPIATE FOR YOUNGER CHILDREN. LOCK THEM IN THE CUPBOARD. GOOD. ARE YOU SITTING COMFORTABLY? THEN LET'S BEGIN. **

Maximum Ride: Time Magic & Wings

Episode 20: Reunion

Max, Martha and Sarah Jane where thrown into the cell, with the Doctor and Captain Jack.

"We came to rescue you," Max replied.

"You did a pretty good job," Captain Jack joked.

"Doctor!" Martha called out, running to the old man. "Not again."

Fang was guarding the cell door, and The Master had given him a gun.

"Fang!" Max called out, rushing to the door.

"Do I know you?" asked Fang, his blank eyes showing no sense of emotion. "I'm sorry, but I don't."

"Well, you did, Fang!" Max replied. "Can't you see that you're being possessed?"

"My master would never possess me. Who are you, anyway?" asked Fang.

"I'm Maximum Ride. You don't remember me, do you?" Max replied.

"No. I think I know you, but i… just don't," Fang replied. Suddenly, The Master walked in.

"I'm afraid trying to get him to remember won't work," cackled The Master. "Nice to see everyone back together again. Oh, Sarah Jane! We haven't seen each other in a long time!"

"You've met before?" asked Max.

"Yes. Back before the Doctor knew any of you."

The Doctor nodded to confirm, as The Master left the room, Fang followed. Iggy, cold and emotionless, walked into the room, his eyes looking around.

"Iggy!" Max dashed back over to the cell door. "It's me! Max!"

"I remember you," Iggy looked at Max. "I… I… I'm sorry, Max."

"You're back! Iggy! You're back!" Max hugged him.

"What about the others?" asked Iggy. "Harry, Ron, Fang, they're okay, right?"

"From what I've heard, everyone's still alive. But, apart from Angel, they're all possessed by The Master."

"Son of a bitch," Max spat. "Iggy, get us out of here. You've got the keys, haven't you?"

"Yep," Iggy said, fiddling with the keys, and opening the lock.

Iggy undone Captain Jack and The Doctor's handcuffs, before sheparding them all out of the door. "Let's get out of here."

"No… Iggy," The Doctor said. "We've got to find the others and The TARDIS."

"C'mon, let's go!" Martha led the group away from the cell. "Doctor, where's the TARDIS?"

He whispered something into her ear, and she nodded.

"Behind Lord Voldermort. Oh, just bloody great."

"Hi, Max! Doctor! I knew you'd escape!" Angel merrily skipped up to them, hugged Iggy and Max. "Where are we going?"

"To free the others."

"You can't free Fang," Angel said, her smile dropping. "He's enchanted, unlike the others. You'd have to do a counter spell, or kill Old Baldy."

"Old Baldy? Who's that?"

"Lord Voldermort, you dumbass," Angel replied. "It's my nickname for him."

"Cool," Max agreed. "Now then, lets run again."

"They went that way!" said a voice of a certain eight-year old. "Quick, Nudge, Harry, Ron! Let's get them before they escape!"

"What were you saying about running?" asked Captain Jack, accelerating. Unfortunately, the hallways were too narrow for the flock to spread their wings.

***

The Master looked at Fang, who was standing emotionlessly in front of him. "You're my loyal servant, aren't you, Fang?"

"Yes, My Master," Fang bowed.

"You would never disobey me?"

"Yes, My Master."

"Excellent," The Master cackled. "Everything is going as planned."


	21. Chapter 21: The Lost Daughter

**PLEASE CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON! PLEASE! ALSO, I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE, DOCTOR WHO, OR HARRY POTTER. **

Maximum Ride: Time Magic & Wings

Episode 21: The Lost Daughter

"Keep going!" Max panted, running around the corner, ahead of Iggy, Angel, The Doctor, Martha, Captain Jack and Sarah Jane. The possessed Gasman, Nudge, Total, Harry, Ron, Hermione and a group of other Hogwarts students were following them, supported by a bunch of flyboys.

"Come on, Doctor!" Angel caught up with Max as they ran around another corner.

"Oh…Yeah," Max paused, as she stopped as a Dalek was at the other end of the corridor.

"EXTERMINATE!" The Dalek barked, and Angel screamed.

"Max! NO!" The Doctor shouted.

"MAX!" Iggy and Angel panicked, as Max stopped, but it was too late. The blast had hit her. "NOO!"

Captain Jack ran in front of them, and pulled out a gun.

"Where did you get that?" asked the Dalek, surprised.

"You really don't wanna know," replied Jack, sending a blast at the Dalek. The gun was strong enough to penetrate the Dalek's shield, so it blew it into smithereens. Jack tossed the gun aside, and ran over to Max's body.

"Are you okay, Max?" asked Iggy.

"Well, obviously, I'm not," Max, replied weakly.

"Doctor! Stethoscope!" Martha demanded. The Doctor reached into his pocket, and pulled it out. "Her heart. Check if it's beating."

The Doctor put the Stethoscope against Max's chest. It was beating very fast. Not knowing why he was doing this, he put the Stethoscope on the other side of Max's chest.

"No. It can't be…" The Doctor dropped the Stethoscope, and looked at Max. "You can't be."

"Doctor? What? What can't Max be?" asked Iggy impatiently.

"Use the Stethoscope," The Doctor handed it to Iggy, who put against Max's chest, where her heart should be.

_Thump, Thump. Thump, Thump. _

"Now do the other side," The Doctor instructed, and Iggy obeyed.

_Thump, Thump. Thump, Thump. _

"She's got two hearts," Iggy realised, dropping the stethoscope in shock. "Max, did you know this?"

"What does this mean?" asked Max weakly. "I know I've got two hearts… but…"

"Doctor?" asked Martha, looking up at him. "What do you call a female Time Lord?"

"She's much more than that," replied The Doctor, looking at Max, lying on the floor. "When my planet Galifrey still existed, I had a family. A wife, and… I would have had two children. One was lost. It was a terrible catastrophe. She was teleported away. I didn't know how… until today. Maximum Ride… you're my Daughter. And I know what happens next. You regenerate," tears began dropping from his eyes. "We've got to get her to the TARDIS!"

"But it's behind Lord Voldermort!" protested Iggy.

"Do you want Max to be alive or Not?" snapped the Doctor, and still in his 100 year old form, picked up Max's limp body, and carried her through the hallways. Captain Jack was blasting the gun at any Flyboy, Eraser, Death Eater, Soldier or Dalek that dared to investigate. OR Whitecoat, for that matter. Eventually, they made it to the room where Lord Voldermort was seated. Jack tossed aside his gun, and dashed into the room, ahead of the others.

"Hey, Voldermort!" Voldermort suddenly looked at Captain Jack Harkness, standing in front of him. "Why don't you kill me? First blood, hey? How's that?"

"Avada Kedavra!" yelled Voldermort, launching a jet of green light at Jack, who was blasted back into a Dalek. Voldermort looked down at the floor.

In the meantime, the others had made their way behind Lord Voldermort, and entered The TARDIS. Suddenly, The Master dashed into the room.

"Oh, no you don't!" The Master screamed, as Captain Jack got back up again.

"This is fun. All the more target practise for me," cackled Lord Voldermort, pointing his wand at Jack. "Avada Kedavra!"

Captain Jack fell to the floor again.

***

"Oh, it's good to see you again," The Doctor looked at the inside of The TARDIS, and instantly formed back into his normal self. He laid Max down on the floor of the TARDIS. "Now, come on Max. Regenerate! Regenerate!"

Max managed to stand up; her arms tilted wide, her head back. Yellow and Orange sparks shot out from her arms and head. Iggy and Angel gasped.

"She's regenerating," whispered Angel. "Changing into a completely new form…"

"Max! You can't!" Iggy yelled anxiously. The yellow and Orange sparks erupted, becoming ever more powerful.

Eventually, they vanished.


	22. Chapter 22: Mind Wiped SERIES FINALE

**PLEASE CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON! PLEASE! ALSO, I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE, DOCTOR WHO, OR HARRY POTTER. ALSO, I'M TERRIBLY SORRY, BUT THIS IS THE FINALE FOR TIME MAGIC & WINGS. I WILL EXPLAIN MORE AFTER THIS EPISODE. **

Maximum Ride: Time Magic & Wings

Episode 22: Mind Wiped

Max managed to stand up; her arms tilted wide, her head back. Yellow and Orange sparks shot out from her arms and head. Iggy and Angel gasped.

"She's regenerating," whispered Angel. "Changing into a completely new form…"

"Max! You can't!" Iggy yelled anxiously. The yellow and Orange sparks erupted, becoming ever more powerful.

Eventually, they vanished. However, Max didn't change shape at all. She was standing there, exactly the same.

"Didn't feel like changing," replied Max, looking at The Doctor. "What do we do next, Dad?"

"How could you not change?" asked The Doctor. "When I regenerated, I put my energy into my hand."

"Oh... I don't exactly know," replied Max.

"Doctor! Look outside!" Martha suddenly shouted. The Doctor looked onto the screen, and saw Captain Jack being repeatedly killed by Lord Voldermort and The Master, each having a competition to see who could kill him the most times. Suddenly, the door of The TARDIS flew open.

"The Doctor…" The Master turned around to see The Doctor and Max standing at the door. "Glad to see you've had a family reunion."

"You knew?" asked The Doctor.

"Yes," replied The Master. "I was the one who teleported Maximum away. I formed an alliance with Itex in the future from after Galifrey was destroyed, and they put wings in your daughter. She then was teleported to the future."

"So, you're saying Dr. Martinez isn't my mum?" asked Max.

"No," replied The Doctor. "Max, did you see an old fob watch when you went to her house?"

"Yes. A grey one?"

"Yes. She can't be," replied The Doctor. "She's a Time Lord pretending to be human. And it's better that way for her. Ella would be lonely. Max, you here me. You must never tell Dr Martinez about that Fob Watch!"

"Yes, dad," replied Max. "Now let's trash these guys butts."

"Yeah!" Iggy leapt out of The TARDIS. "Competition. Whoever kills the most bad guys wins."

"Deal," Max replied, and Iggy suddenly sent a well-placed kick into the nearest Flyboy, sending it's head spinning off it's body.

"One," he counted, knocking the leg off another. "Two…"

Angel was using mind control on The Erasers nearest to her, causing them to fight each other to the death. "Three… Four… Five! I'm winning!"

Suddenly, a massive Troll lumbered into the room. Max flew up, for this room was wider and taller than the Hallways, and delivered a kick which sent the troll crashing to the floor, avoiding several flyboys.

"That still only counts as one," replied Iggy, who had just killed another Flyboy. Martha and Sarah Jane were helping out The Doctor, disabling the Flyboys, pulling all the wires out of their circuits.

"Whatever," Max shrugged off, and gasped as Fang walked into the room, and tapped her on the back.

"My master wants us to fight."

"You don't have to, Fang!" replied Max, turning around.

"But… he's my Master. I must obey my Master," replied Fang, punching Max in the stomach, lashing out the first blow of the fight.

"Maybe this'll knock some sense into you," replied Max, punching Fang in the forehead. He looked dazed for a second, before spreading his wings.

"We fight in the air. More room."

"If you want," Max spread her wings open, knocking back a Flyboy. "That's my fifth one."

Fang lashed out, striking Max on the shoulder. Max dodged Fang's next strike, and punched him in the stomach. Fang kicked Max, who yelped in pain.

"The Master's evil, FANG!" shouted Max, dodging a blow that was aimed for her head. "He's insane!"

"He's not. He's my Master," Fang droned, lashing out again, meeting Max's fist. "And you shall die."

"Fang… Please! Don't!" Max looked down at the floor below her, to see Angel talking to Nudge, The Gasman, Harry and the others. Presumably, she was un-possessing them.

Fang suddenly moved closer to Max, and held her close, up against the wall. "I'm going to kill you. You chose not follow my Master."

"He's not your Master!" Max replied. "Don't you see? Fang you idiot! You're being possessed!"

"I…" Fang aimed his punch into Max's head, but stopped, moments before it impacted. "You're Max. I remember you now."

"Yes! Fang! You're back!" Max looked at him. "Now can you let go of me please?"

"Oh, yeah," Fang released his grip.

"Welcome back, partner," replied Max, and they hugged in mid-air. "Now, where were we?"

"About to take out The Master?" asked Fang, already diving down, next to Max. Together, they both lifted the insane man off the ground, and smashed through the glass window. The Doctor instantly saw what they were going to do, and dashed into the TARDIS. Moments later, it materialised around them. Now, the four were in The TARDIS.

"What happened?" asked Fang.

"The TARDIS just re-materialised around you," replied The Doctor. Fang and Max remained hold of The Master. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you kill him. You may be my daughter, Max, but you're not a killer."

Fang gasped. "You're… his daughter?"

"Long story," replied Max. "I'll explain later."

"This year can't go on like this," The Doctor continued. Max noticed he was holding a button. "This button can reverse time by a year. These events have already gone on for a year. Everything goes back to what was going to happen at the beginning of the year. Even you. Which means, you will loose all memories of our encounters. Our adventures."

"What about The Master?" asked Fang.

"He's going to become human. I've got his Fob Watch, and I'm going to keep hold of it. He's going to become human forever."

"So you're going to turn me back into a human?" asked The Master. "Fat Chance."

"But will become of us, Harry and the others?" asked Max. "I don't want you to go, Dad."

"I've got good news and bad news for both of you," The Doctor replied. "Bad news is, you're going to loose all your memories of avian life. You're not going to know about your wings."

"No! Dad! You can't!" Max shouted angrily.

"But, only when the world draws to an end again, you'll remember," replied The Doctor. "I really don't want to do this, but I've got no choice. You're going to remember everything about me and avian life. I'm so sorry. But I have to do this," Tears began to drop down Max's and The Doctor's eyes, as he rammed his finger down on the button. Max took one last look at The Doctor, before everything went blank.

***

(Max's POV)

Arizona, America. 9am.

I got out of bed, running down the stairs for the start of a new day. Ella would be up, as well as my mum. They were early birds. Me – not so much. "Mum? Is breakfast ready?"

"It's on the table, Max," Dr Martinez called back. "Oh, and Max? We've got a visitor, just leaving."

The stranger stood at the doorway, in a brown coat. "I'm John Smith. I was just leaving," said the man.

"Yeah," I replied. "I'm Max."

"By, Max," John Smith waved at me, and left the house. I had a feeling that I knew him, but I didn't. Soon, Ella and me would set off for a brand new day at school.

***

The Doctor closed the door on Max's house, and hurried over to The TARDIS. He rested his feet up on the console, as it vanished from view outside. He looked sadly at Max's wand, the only reminder of her in The TARDIS, perched on the console next to him.

THE END.

**There it is, Folks. The Epic Finale to an Epic story that you'll want to read over and over again. If I didn't explain the end part clearly enough, here's a basic summary: The Doctor wipes Everybody's minds of encounters with him and the year that never was. The Master is returned to a human form, and left on the streets forever. The Flock have had their minds wiped of all traces of avian life, and are now living in separate Orphanages and houses across the United States. Max is living with Dr Martinez and Ella, and knowing that her "dad" is Jeb, who is constantly away at work (The School), she sets off on a brand new adventure. **

**Because this story is so popular, I figured it only right to do a Sequel. The sequel will be told from Max's POV, and will be in the Doctor Who/Maximum Ride crossover section. The Sequel is called "The Time Lords." It will leave out Harry Potter, feature the Flock finding each other and getting their memories back of The Doctor, and Avian Life. The Doctor? Well, he continues his existence, no long the last of The Time Lords. This story has several different explanations of what the events were in both Doctor Who and Maximum Ride, although not so much in Harry Potter. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Harry and the gang have their memories wiped of only the encounters with the flock and The Doctor, and his third year and the rest of them, will perform as normal. I hope you enjoyed Maximum Ride: Time Magic & Wings, and will be around for the sequel: Maximum Ride: The Time Lords. **

_**Allons-y! **_


End file.
